Of rackets and karuta cards
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: Silence occurred. He didn't let her wrist got away from his grasp. But she decided to speak. "This is awkward. Um, I guess-" he stopped her by taking her smartphone from her grasp. "Hey what are you doing!"'crack pairing!


**Of rackets and karuta cards**

 **Thewriterthatlovesicecream**

Summary: At 22 years old, Shiraishi Kuranosuke thought his life would be circling around tennis. What he didn't know is that a certain beauty in vain would change his perspectives. 'She gulped. "Ayase. Chihaya." Silence occurred. He didn't let her wrist got away from his grasp. But she decided to speak. "This is awkward. Um, I guess-" he stopped her by taking her smartphone from her grasp. "Hey what are you doing!"'

First encounter: Ruckus on the Sports shop

It started with that amazing tennis racket in that amazing sports shop.

A tennis player's partner is his racket. Of course, that's why he take good care of his beloved and so-called partner. He cleaned it everyday. He changes it strings every week. He puts it in his room's secret place. And he didn't let others use it, otherwise a disaster would be coming (in which he is the reason). His racket was his baby.

But that good-in-nothing-but-tennis Marui Bunta (they became colleagues because of him being his classmate in college and due to the fact that he plays tennis) took it without telling him. He would let him borrow it if he just asked (he would beat him first). But no he didn't. The worst thing was that he was denying it even if it was to obvious.

" I didn't use it! ...Why are you accusing me? Is it because I know where you hide it?"

Well, he slipped the words through his tongue.

That is why he was here in the sports shop. His racket needed repair or else it will die (no he can't just use it because it was in bad shape.) Overall, that was just his purpose for coming here.

He never expected to meet someone.

He walked towards the salesman to ask him a new strings when he noticed the tennis section. Since the man was busy assisting the other customers, he decided to take a look at it. And so he skidded to that particular section.

He examined the rackets. They were good. Affordable, to be precised. But not like his racket. His was a little heavier. The way he likes it. These rackets were good for rookies and beginners. He was about to touch it when a pale hand gripped the racket.

He looked up to see who's the owner of the said hand, but what he saw awestruck him. A bishoujo* was all he saw.

"Ano, gomenasai** but can you please excuse me? I need to get the Karuta card that was stucked in this box. Can you move for a second?" her voice was soothing yet it was commanding at the same time.

He lost at words for a second there. How can a karuta card get stucked there? He erased the , he nodded and moved.

A minute have passed but she wasn't able to get the Karuta*** card. He can see how she was annoyed and cursing because the card was stucked there, of all places. Her face looks adorable even if she was annoyed. He can't help but giggle.

Not realizing that the woman who the reason of his fits was looking at him, he didn't stop. Not until she walked towards him.

"Is there something funny? I'd like to know what is it?"

He stopped there for a second. Was she talking to him?

"Hey, I'm asking you. Mister who's-giggling-at-someone."

They weren't even aware that by passers were looking at them

A ticked mark appeared at him. "Ano sa****, I wasn't giggling at you because you're struggling. For your information, you could ask me to get it."

She snorted. " How gentleman of you. Men this days. Kana-chan is really good at knowing them. Mister goody-goody , thanks-" her ranting was stopped by a phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi Kana-chan? Oh wait a minute I'll be there." She ended the call and glared at him. "Ja."

He didn't know what possessed him back then but he took her wrist. His taking this chance. Maybe they won't see each other so he became desperate. The woman took his interest. He haven't met anyone like her (since he was so caught up in tennis).

So much for pleasantries. He looked to those brown orbs. For the next seconds he uttered those freaking words that a lovestruck man would said.

"Can I know your name?" she froze at his words. But he also froze at her reply

"W-w-well I don't know yours ."

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

She gulped. "Ayase. Chihaya." Silence occurred. He didn't let her wrist got away from his grip. But she decided to speak. "This is awkward. Um, I guess-" he stopped her by taking her smartphone from her grasp. "Hey what are you doing!"

"That's my number. I also send a message to my phone so I'll be having yours. Let's have some lunch sometimes. Ja ne , Chihaya." He winked at her.

He left. The racket was forgotten but his annoyance was mended by a Karuta card and a number of the interesting woman. So much for the trouble.

He walked to his car and drove towards his new flat.

What in Karuta cards is that?

First, he laughed at her for an unknown reason. Then, he got irritated by her ranting. After that, he asked her name and exchange numbers. Lastly, he left her gaping and he winked. Oh for Kami's sake, he winked at her. There wasn't any problem at his looks. He sure was attractive. Those -are those olive- hair of him was tempting her to touch it. Long eyelashes even if he was a man. And that posture of him. Yes he was thin but he was lean and firm. He really does sports. And she l-

She erased those thoughts. She was 21 years old. And she never experienced those things. Even in high school(she's just oblivious to them). She's not even interested to her boss who's admired by her co-workers. Is her boss something to be adored anyway? He was like an Oni**** who descended from hell. Now that she think about her experience from that freaking boss of her, it was horrible and terrifying. And his smile. Oh that smile. It haunts her even in her sleep. Goosebumps were everywhere whenever his near.

She got back to her flat, whose located near Akihabara, and looked for her keys on her bag. After changing, she'll go to Kana-chan to assist her in her shop.

After rummaging her bag, she still can't find the keys of hers. What was going on? Were lady luck punishes her because she ate too much chocolate? Or is it because she still wears daddy bear clothes as her sleeping wear.

She didn't have any options but to ask for spare keys to the other tenants. So she walked to the nearest door and knocked. It took 5 minutes for the tenant to open the door. After a while someone opened it only to make her cry.

"Ok Bunta don't eat those natto yet- oh, Chihaya. Didn't know you're interested in me too. How did you know I lived here?"

"W-w-what are you doing here?!"

"I just got here today. Wait, you're also living in this condo? What a coincidence."

While he was talking, she slowly walked backwards but was stopped by his arms snaking to her waist.

"Oi, where is your flat? I'll help you. You lost your keys right?" He flashed her that freaking grin of him.

That racket was definitely the one to be blame. And that freaking Karuta card.

Wahh! I'm so sorry! I can't update that much cause a student is a pain in the arse. Anyway, I'll keep on trying to update. Ciao!


End file.
